


3 Years

by Sherrykinss



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, fbi oa zidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: There’s always something about bumping into an old ex.
Relationships: OA Zidan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	3 Years

_P/n: What happens when it’s late at night and you’re in an angsty funk?! You get inspired and you write it all down. I haven’t been able to write in the longest time. Been stuck in a funk, but honestly since I’ve been able to creatively express myself through my job, I feel like that had been an outlet that I didn’t have before. So I wrote instead._

_This short little fic honestly has nothing to do with the show. But I wanted the male face of this character to be Zeeko Zaki, so I kind of tied it into FBI - OA Zidan. So this fic is really to capture that feeling in that moment, but I think it’s easier if there’s a face to put to the character._

_Also I know I’m not the only one out here shouting on the roof top that I wanna see Zeeko do an action/thriller/rom movie. He would be a great male romance lead.  
_

////

“A medium iced caramel latte?” The barista asked, just as she walked up.

She flashed him a knowing smile and nodded. She swiped her card and headed straight to the waiting area.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a familiar back silhouette of the man she hadn’t seen in years. The figure faced the window, talking on his phone. Her stare burned into his back. Her breath held, recognizing the curvature of his shoulders and the slight hunch in his posture. Her mind was reeling, but her body was paralyzed.

It seemed like time slowed down or the surrounding crowd moved at an agonizing pace. Or maybe it was her mind trying to process the possibility of it being him. After all, the last news you heard about him was that he had moved states away. It had been 3 years. She couldn’t be imagining it, not after all this time.

The figure was slowly turning away from the window. Her toes curled, hoping it wasn’t him. Her breath hitched when the man’s face was revealed, confirming her suspicion. Tears surfaced the rim of her eyes as the memory of being madly in love with him flooded all her senses. It was him.

She stood there frozen, unsure how to react. Unfortunately, because she was so consumed by fear and panic, she didn’t hear the barista calling her name because her order was ready. Before she could do anything, their eyes met and instantly she felt regret loomed over her like a cloud.

He was back in town and upon stepping foot off the train, the city instantly reminded him of her. He wasn’t going to lie to himself. How could he forget that this was her favorite cafe? Even though he wanted to stop by for a trip down memory lane, he hoped that he could bump into her coincidentally.

Luck was on his side. Or maybe it wasn’t luck because he knew she liked following a routine. A part of him thanked lady luck. After all, what were the chances that after 3 years, she would still be going to the same cafe.

He took quick strides toward her right after their eyes met. While he was reeling in joy that he successfully bumped into her, she was on the verge of breaking down. The memories of being so madly in love flooded their minds. Both of them experiencing completely different emotions at the same time.

He looked sharper now. Other than his neatly tamed beard and his sharp haircut, nothing about him had changed. Maybe it was because he was now wearing a tailored suit that he looked taller and bigger. He cleaned up a lot better than when he did undercover work.

“I believe that latte is yours.” He said, picking up her order.

She instinctively accepted, his voice echoing in her mind as if they were in a huge empty room just by themselves. Her hands were sweating despite the cold drink in her hand. He offered a soft smile. Upon closer look at her face, she looked horrified to see him. His heart sank, realizing he was once again too caught up with his own emotions.

Her eyes bore into him with disbelief, while his eyes started to dart from her eyes to the space around her head. His shoulders stiffened at the discomfort of her gaze. He was starting to regret stepping foot into the cafe. He shouldn’t have even checked up on her like that, but his curiosity tormented him the entire train ride up. He had to quickly come up with something to take his leave.

“Are you visiting?” She asked, breaking him out from his thoughts.

“Yes. For work.” He said. Though he was cautious, he was slowly beginning to relax now that she was actually responding to him.

“Right. Must be serious if FBI is in town.” She said, then nodded towards his badge.

“Uh… I can’t say.” He said, rather apologetically.

“Of course.” She answered.

His eyebrows twitched at the subtle underlying attitude of her response. It felt all too familiar to him, like the start of an argument. Except this time, she bowed out gracefully instead of starting a fire.

“Well, good luck.” She said.

Before she could take a step towards the exit, he stepped in front of her.

“Can I take you to dinner?” He asked.

His eyes gleamed with hope that it made her heart falter.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She answered.

Her calm voice crushed his hopes of reconnecting with during his short visit. He almost forgot how she could devastate him with just the softness of her voice. The moment those words slipped passed her lips, she felt awful but knew she had to stand her ground. She didn’t want his sudden appearance to shake her world up, not after all the work she had put into rebuilding it.

His eyes soften upon seeing her teary eyes. He felt his heart racing, but also aching at the sight of her eyes. What did he expect, that they could pick up where they left off, as if no time had passed? After all, he was the one that left.

“I just really want to catch up, but I understand if you don’t want to.” He said, mentally pleading for her to accept.

“I think it’s best if the case has your entire focus.” She answered. 

As if he couldn’t feel worse, she rejected him twice. However, his persistence shouldn’t surprise her. After all, he was very driven when he wanted something. In the end, she realized that their relationship was not something he wanted more than his career.

“I have time to do both.” He said.

She sighed, finding it ironic he would say the very thing she wished he said 3 years ago.

“Your job is more important. So focus on that, it’s what you do best.” She said.

He felt the jab in her response, which only triggered the memory of the painful way they broke up. He bit back any words and stepped aside. He didn’t want to fight with her and honestly, he felt ashamed for the tears in his eyes. He was riddled with guilt, so he surrendered. She took the bow of his head as his retreat, so she gathered herself together. With a slow exhale, she walked by him, leaving him in heartbreak.


End file.
